


Eating Acorns

by JENGEORGE



Series: Eating Acorns, The Series [1]
Category: Glee, Ugly Betty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/pseuds/JENGEORGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently promoted from Daniel Meade’s assistant to junior writer at Mode Magazine, Kurt’s completely focused on gaining success.  Enter sandwich delivery guy, Noah Puckerman, who is also an aspiring musician.  Can Noah help Kurt see there is more to life than just professional success?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Acorns

**Author's Note:**

> Glee with a bit of Ugly Betty thrown in, though you do not have to be familiar with Ugly Betty to understand this story.
> 
> Written for au_bigbang. Cover art can be found at: http://vengefuldemon69.livejournal.com/103718.html

Kurt sits at his desk, triple checking his article for the upcoming issue of Mode. It’s the first time anything he’s submitted has been accepted for publication, so the last thing he wants is a reason for Wilhelmina to give it—or him—the ax.

He’s verifying his spelling of _jodhpurs_ when a flash of red past his door distracts him from his screen, but when he looks up, there’s nothing to see. He’d think it’s Mark messing with him, but even he knows what a big deal this is for Kurt and _no one_ misses one of Willie’s deadlines.

The next time he sees it, Kurt doesn’t even bother to look up. This is the biggest opportunity of his career and he’s not planning on letting anything get in his way.

When the red passes by the third time, Kurt makes a mental note to hide Mark’s keys in retaliation, and he looks up to find that the red is in fact standing in his doorway, in the form of an apron apparently attached to a Greek god. And now Kurt knows this isn’t Mark’s doing, because there is no way Mark would let a guy like this out of his sight.

Kurt can’t help but stare at the figure before him and has all but convinced himself it’s a hallucination his mind has created to protest spending all his time working, when the man clears his throat and says, “’Sup? You hungry? I’ve got sandwiches, or don’t you eat either?”

 _What?_  Confused, Kurt asks, “Excuse me? Are you one of the models for today? You need to be on the floor below.”

“Nah,” the man answers, his smirk letting Kurt know he’s not surprised that Kurt might mistake him for a model. “I’m the new sandwich cart guy, but seeing as no one eats around here, I have a feeling this is going to be a pretty boring job.”

He’s probably right, because Kurt hasn’t seen anyone eat anything heavier than a salad the entire time he’s worked here, if they eat anything at all. It’s not like anyone has time to take a lunch break. And he’s pretty sure Wilhelmina fired Joan in Graphics for eating a bagel at a layout meeting.

Kurt’s about to answer that no, he doesn’t need a sandwich, he’s perfectly fine with the carrots and hummus he brought with him, when, as if on cue, Kurt’s traitorous stomach rumbles loudly.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Stepping into the room, he looks at Kurt like he’s trying to figure something out, and Kurt can’t help the blush he feels on his cheeks at the attention. “Let’s see… turkey and swiss on rye with lettuce.” He pauses a moment before he adds, “ _and_ mayo.”

Kurt wants to laugh, because, please, he hasn’t let himself have mayonnaise on a sandwich—let alone bread—at a meal in…well, he can’t remember the last time. But the funny thing is it really is his favorite sandwich that his dad used to make him when he was a kid.

“What are you, some kind of sandwich whisperer?”

Kurt does laugh when the man rolls his eyes and answers, “No, I used to work at my uncle’s deli in high school. You fill enough orders, you learn what people like. So how ‘bout it?”

“Oh, all right, but no mayo,” Kurt answers, as if to prove that the man didn’t have him bang to rights.

“Oh, no; you know you want the mayo. It’s homemade.”

Kurt bristles at the man’s certainty and says, “How would you even know if I like mayo? You don’t know a thing about me.”

The smirk is back as the man moves to sit on the edge of the desk closest to Kurt. “Let’s see. I know your name is Kurt Hummel.”

“That’s not very hard to figure out, seeing that my name is on my door.”

“Okay, then; I know you work really hard at your job.”

Kurt flushes at the praise, even though he knows it’s empty. But it’s not every day a gorgeous man sits on his desk and pays him a compliment. “Thank you, but there is no way you could know that for sure.”

“Sure I can. I’ve walked by your door at least three times every day this week, and you haven’t so much as looked up.   You’re always looking at your laptop or going through the piles of papers on your desk. I guess you could be surfing the net for porn, but you don’t strike me as the type.”

Kurt’s not surprised that he didn’t notice a beautiful man walk by his door. He works for a fashion magazine, for the love of Prada. If he spent all his time looking at every attractive man he saw in a day, he’d never get anything done. But he is surprised that one of them has noticed him, and apparently his work habits. If Kurt didn’t know better, he’d think he’s being flirted with. But things like that don’t happen to Kurt Hummel.

“Seeing me working at my desk hardly qualifies as knowing me, or my mayonnaisepreferences, for that matter.”

“Well, I do know this.” The man leans over until his mouth is only a few inches away from Kurt’s ear before he continues. “You look totally hot when you’re all focused, sucking on the end of your pen, and singing under your breath.” The man pulls back and hops off the desk before he adds, “To be honest, you’ve been distracting me from my work all week. The least you can do is try the mayo,” then heads out to his cart to make Kurt his sandwich.

And this has to be the most surreal conversation Kurt has ever had. Maybe he’s passed out from hunger or something and that’s why he’s dreaming about sexy guys making him sandwiches and telling him that he’s hot.

“Who are you?” Kurt has to ask. Maybe if Dream Man has an actual name, this will feel real.

“My name’s Noah. Noah Puckerman,” Noah says as he walks back in and hands the carefully wrapped sandwich over, letting his fingers linger over Kurt’s when they touch.

Kurt stifles a gasp at the contact as he takes the sandwich. “Thank you, Noah.”

Noah watches as Kurt carefully pulls back the wrapper and takes a bite out of his sandwich. It’s delicious, and Kurt can’t hold back the moan that escapes as he chews. But it’s worth it to see the pleased look on Noah’s face.

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

“It’s delicious,” Kurt says before he takes another, larger bite.

“And the mayo?” Noah asks as he rounds the desk again to resume his place at the corner of Kurt’s desk.

Kurt’s mouth is too full to answer, but he nods his agreement that it is good, and the perfect addition to the sandwich.

Noah just watches Kurt chew and after he swallows, Kurt says, “I didn’t realize how hungry I was. This is really good, Noah. I think you’ll be quite successful.”

Noah huffs a laugh and says, “Thanks, but I’m just doing this for some extra cash while I finish up school. But it’s good to know I have something to fall back on if things don’t work out.”

“Where do you go?”

“Manhattan School of Music. I’m a classical guitarist. So I’m only half kidding when I say it’s a good thing I make a decent sandwich. It’s not going to be easy to find a job I can live on.”

“Well I’ll be happy to give you a reference for your sandwich making talents if you need,” Kurt says, emphasizing his words with another bite.

“Does that mean you won’t mind if I stop by tomorrow?” Noah looks straight into Kurt’s eyes as he asks.

Kurt curses his fair skin as he feels his neck flush at the intensity of Noah’s gaze, but he doesn’t look away.

“I’d like that.” 

“Good.” Noah looks out at his cart and then back at Kurt, and Kurt understands that Noah needs to go. Kurt needs to get back to his work anyway, but if Noah meant what he said, this isn’t an ending to their meeting, just a beginning.

“How much do I owe you for the sandwich?” Kurt asks as he reaches for his wallet.

“This one’s on the house, but if you’re going to give me a reference, I’m gonna need your number.”

Noah’s pretty smooth, and Kurt is thrilled to think that this could be more than just flirting. Part of him wants to whip out his card and write his cell number on the back—the same part of him that would spend every minute agonizing and second guessing himself until Noah called—but something holds him back, just a bit.

“Well, how about I have that for you when you come back tomorrow?”

Noah barks a loud laugh and nods his head as he backs out toward his cart. “I can live with that.” He puts away the stuff he used to make Kurt’s sandwich and closes the top before he looks back up at Kurt and smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kurt,” he says, then he pushes off down the hall.

And just like that, Kurt is alone in his office again, his article waiting in front of him. If it weren’t for the half eaten sandwich he’s holding, he’s pretty sure he would think he’d just imagined Noah Puckerman.

As he takes another bite and resumes the review of his article, he thinks that maybe slowing down once and a while—like, taking the time for lunch—might not be such a bad thing after all.

~

“But Kurt, you have to go. Christina’s clearing the Closet for the fall lines.” Amanda stomps her foot to emphasize her point before she adds, “Mark’s already down there saving our spot right up front. It’s getting violent; Santana from Ad’s already tried to slip a roofie into his Diet Coke to get our spot.”

Kurt sits back in his chair and rolls his eyes at her dramatic plea. “While I appreciate your Oscar worthy presentation, Mandy, I have too much to do. You go ahead without me.”

“What could be more important than this? And don’t bullshit me, Kurt. I know you’ve been eying that Gucci tie from the March shoot.”

Kurt hesitates while he tries to come up with an answer that will get Amanda out of his office. He really does want that tie, but he can’t very well tell her he’s waiting to see if Hotty Sandwich Guy is going to stop by today. In fact, Kurt’s still shocked at himself that he’s actually giving up a shot at the Closet just to see if Noah makes good on his word. The last time Christina cleared out the closet, Kurt went so far as to bribe her with front row seats to _Lord of the Dance_ justto get her to hide a pair of Michael Kors shoes behind a rack so that he could grab them before anyone else. She’s quite hard to sway usually, but she has some weird obsession with that Michael Flatley guy, and Kurt’s not above using information he overheard while eavesdropping on a conversation of Christina’s to get what he wants.

“I have far too much to do here to spend two hours away on the off chance that I might get a tie,” Kurt says with as much disdain as he can muster, because it’s a really weak argument to use on the girl who camped out on a street corner overnight with him and Mark for first dibs at the Tom Ford sample sale.

He knows she’s not buying it when she cocks her head and looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “If you expect me to believe that…” Amanda’s argument is interrupted by a light rap on the door, and Kurt can’t hide his smile when he looks up to see Noah and his sandwich cart in his doorway.

“Hey, Kurt. Is this a bad time?” Noah says, smiling and looking at Kurt like Amanda isn’t even in the room.

Amanda sees Kurt’s smile before she turns to see who’s at the door, and Kurt can see the moment she comprehends exactly why Kurt won’t leave his desk.

“No, it’s fine. Amanda was just leaving, isn’t that right?” Kurt looks at her pointedly, trying to keep the blush out of his cheeks as she smirks knowingly at him.

“Well, I don’t know. I am awfully hungry today; a sandwich might just hit the spot.”

Kurt lets out an exasperated huff, because, please, Kurt hasn’t seen Amanda eat more than a celery stick the entire time he’s known her. Never mind the fact that she spends nearly all her money on clothes instead of food. 

“Well, if you’d rather join me for lunch than meet Mark at the Closet, I’m sure that Prada blouse I know you’ve been coveting will still be around later.”

Amanda’s eyes go wide at the reminder and with a “Fuck,” she is pushing Noah out of the doorway and tearing off down the hallway. He knows that it will only be a matter of time before she’s back with Mark in tow to get the scoop on what Kurt and Noah are doing together, as if Kurt has any idea how to answer that.

Kurt laughs at Amanda’s predictability as he watches her go before he turns his attention back to Noah, who’s leaning against the door frame, eyebrow cocked and with a confused smile on his face, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Kurt can’t help the sharp intake of air at the sight and still can’t quite believe that Noah is here to see him.

“Should I even ask what that was about?’ Noah says as he pushes off the door frame and crosses the room to claim his spot on the corner of Kurt’s desk like he belongs there.

And Kurt thinks maybe he does, if the fact that Kurt’s been picturing Noah sitting there every time he’s closed his eyes since yesterday means anything.

“It’s not important. I wasn’t sure you’d be back today,” Kurt says lightly, attempting to keep the nervousness out of his voice. It’s not like Noah owes him anything. A few minutes of flirting over a sandwich doesn’t really mean much, but seeing as Kurt’s barely been able to focus on anything else all morning, he’s glad that Noah decided to stop by after all, even if it doesn’t mean anything to him.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been looking forward to this since I left yesterday, Kurt. What? Didn’t you think I’d come back?” Noah says as he rolls his eyes.

Kurt thrills at Noah’s candid statement. He’s never met anyone who’s so open in expressing themselves, being far more used to the superficial attitudes of the industry he works in. It’s refreshing and makes Kurt wish he wasn’t so careful with his words and emotions all the time. Kurt has spent a lifetime building up walls around himself to keep people out, but Noah seems to defy them effortlessly, seeming to expect that everyone should be as open as he is. It’s not something Kurt’s used to, but something about Noah makes him want to try.

“Well, I didn’t _know_ if you’d come back, but I was _hoping_ you would,” Kurt answers honestly and is rewarded with a breathtaking smile and a “Good,” from Noah in a tone that makes Kurt’s stomach flutter.

“So what are you working on today?  Hopefully you’re not too busy to take a break to try what I brought you.” Noah hops off the desk and heads out to his cart before Kurt even gets an answer out.

“Nothing that can’t wait; I’ve got time.”

And it’s not that he’s not busy. He should be using the fact that everyone is down at the Closet to get a head start on winning the slot for a last minute article submission that’s available for the issue that goes to press in two days. But he’s been so unfocused all morning waiting to see if Noah would come back he hasn’t been able to put two words together, let alone come up with an idea for a 500 word article to fill the spot. So until he can put Noah out of his head, he’s got all the time in the world. Kurt laughs under his breath at the thought of having to tell his dad he lost his job because he’s become obsessed with the sandwich guy.

At their morning meeting, despite Wilhelmina’s protests, Daniel had announced that the latest issue had a half page slot still open due to Legal pulling a controversial piece that suggested reducing the stray dog population by making them available for cosmetic testing. Wilhelmina had thought it was a brilliant solution and fought hard for its inclusion, earning her several _Cruella Deville_ comparisons behind her back, and after the meeting, Kurt had laughed himself hoarse watching Mark do his best Wilhelmina Slater impression quoting lines from 101 Dalmatians, _I love the smell of near-extinction!_

Daniel announced that the entire staff was being given the opportunity to write something to be considered for its replacement, and that submissions were due on his desk by 7a.m. the next morning.

Kurt already has one full page article about hot fashion trends in the upcoming issue, and he knows there are several staff members, Mark included, that would sell their souls to see their name in print, but the idea of having his name in the byline _twice_ in one issue has Kurt practically salivating.

Not as much as the idea of Noah being here in his office does, apparently. Because that is exactly what happens as Kurt watches Noah bent over his cart. Kurt’s mouth waters at the sight of Noah walking back toward him, eyes warm, his confident smirk in place, and looking like sex personified.

“Alright, get ready for the best sandwich you’ve ever tasted,” Noah says as he hands over the wrapped sandwich.

“Aren’t we confident?” Kurt murmurs as he unwraps the wax paper and is overwhelmed by the delicious smell that wafts towards him. Kurt has no idea what he’s about to eat, but as he looks up at Noah’s pleased smile and into Noah’s eyes—and is that a hint of nervousness he sees?—he takes a big bite of his sandwich, and, wow, it tastes even better than it smells.

Kurt doesn’t even try to hold back the moan he makes as he finishes chewing, remembering the nervous look in Noah’s eyes.

“This is fantastic,” Kurt says after he swallows his bite.   And it’s true; the bread is light and chewy, the spice of the meat tempered by a delicious sweet sauce that Kurt is trying to identify.

“You really like it?”

“It’s amazing. Is that roasted pepper?” Kurt asks right before he takes another bite. For someone who hasn’t bothered with a proper lunch since he was in junior high, Kurt’s plowing though this one in record time.

“Yep. I made a roasted red pepper sauce. You seemed kinda worked up about how many calories the mayo has, so I figured if I wanted to keep being able to bring you lunch I’d have to come up with a lighter option.”

Kurt can feel the heat on his face from Noah’s admission that he wants to keep seeing Kurt. Kurt wishes he could come up with a witty response, but all his mind can come up with is words like _please_ , and _yes_ , and _every day_. Thankfully the mouthful of messy sandwich gives him the time he needs to formulate a response so that by the time he is ready to speak he doesn’t sound like the love-sick teenager that he’s starting to feel like.

“With food this good, I’m going to start demanding that you come by. But surely, you must have school some days.”

“I don’t have much in the way of classes now. I’m in my last semester of my master’s so I pretty much just meet with my advisor once a week to review my progress on my master’s project and spend most of my evenings rehearsing for my final performance.”

Kurt can’t help but be impressed that Noah is working on his Master’s Degree. He had spent some time over the past twenty-four hours wondering how much older than Noah he might be after Noah had said he was still in college, but the age gap might not be as great as he first thought.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-four. I took a year off after I finished at Ohio State working to pay down my student loans before applying to MSM. I’m on my own paying for school. I ended up with a pretty good scholarship to come out here, but it’s still pretty expensive. So there’ve been times where I have to take time off to work so I’m not broke paying off school for the rest of my life.” Noah shrugs as if it were no big deal, which impresses Kurt even more, before he continues. “If we’re sharing, how old are you? You look kinda young for being a big time fashion writer.”

“I turned twenty-four about a month ago, actually. And I just started as a writer; before that I was Daniel Meade’s assistant. His father hired me to work for Daniel in hopes that it would help him focus on the magazine for a change. It seems that Daniel was more interested in having sex with his assistants that actually doing his job. We worked really well together, but when this job opened up I had to try. I’ve dreamed of being a journalist my whole life; it’s what I went to school for. I couldn’t see myself picking up dry cleaning and scheduling appointments my whole life, you know?”

“So you and Daniel Meade never….”

“What? No,” Kurt cuts him off, horrified at the thought. “Daniel is as straight as they come and I would never sleep with my boss.”

And sure, Daniel is hot, but the revolving door of flesh in Daniel’s life is enough to curb any fantasies Kurt might have had. And he shudders to think what Daniel’s father would have done to him. Bradford Meade is not a man to cross if you ever want to get anywhere in this business.

“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just surprised he wouldn’t try and make a move on you. If it were me, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.” Noah’s hand lands on Kurt’s shoulder as if to prove his point.

Kurt’s skin tingles at the connection and he’s glad for it, because it reminds him that this isn’t some fantasy he’s conjured up. Not that it makes it any easier to believe this is happening. There haven’t been many men in Kurt’s life, and Kurt’s always felt like it’s because he’s not really all that interesting. There’s really nothing special about him, but Noah is staring at him as if he is the best thing he’s ever seen. He’s seen that look before, but it’s usually focused on his step brother, Finn, who attracts men of every shape, size, and background just by being the idiot he is.   Kurt’s never had anyone look at him like that before, let alone someone as amazing as Noah Puckerman. 

“I think you’d manage,” are the words that come out of Kurt’s mouth, but his body leans into the touch and the sensation of Noah running his thumb along Kurt’s collarbone.

“I’m not so sure about that.” And Kurt’s not sure when Noah moved, but his mouth is right next to Kurt’s ear when he speaks, and when his lips brush gently against Kurt’s jaw as he pulls back, sending a shiver of want through him, it takes everything Kurt has to not pull Noah down into his lap and find out just how soft those lips are.

But he’s at work, with the door wide open, where anyone could see. So Kurt settles for laying his hand over Noah’s where it rests on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze since he knows he can’t find the words to explain how he is feeling.

Kurt’s not sure how long they stay like that; just staring at each other, but all too soon he’s pulled back to reality by a shrill voice out in the hallway.

“For God’s sake, where is everybody? Am I the only person who works around here?”

Wilhelmina. And she doesn’t sound happy; not that she ever does, but Kurt doesn’t want to be the focus of her rage and he tenses at the sound of her Lacroix heels clicking closer to his door.

Noah seems to understand instantly what getting caught sitting on Kurt’s desk with his hands on him might do to Kurt’s career, so he quickly stands and takes a step back. And even through his relief, Kurt misses the contact immediately.

Wilhelmina appears in the doorway and takes a moment to look at Kurt and Noah, eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out what is going on. Kurt tries to not look as flustered as he feels, and he knows she’s about to start yelling at him when Noah clears his throat and says, “That will be $8.00 for the sandwich, sir.”

Kurt’s confused for a moment, but Noah’s looking intently at Kurt as if willing him to understand. Thankfully Kurt realizes what Noah’s getting at, and he’s glad one of them has their head together because, surely, even Willie can’t complain that Kurt is merely paying for his sandwich. Because he’s not almost making out with a hot guy at his desk. He’s not. Even though he really wants to be.

“Of course, “Kurt says and he reaches into his pocket for his wallet before saying, “Is there anything I can help you with, Ms. Slater?”

“Have you seen Mark? I can’t find him anywhere,” Wilhelmina’s eyes sweep the room as if Kurt is hiding Mark somewhere in his office.

“He said something about running over to the dry cleaners to make sure they take extra care of the garment you sent over. He wanted to make sure it was done perfectly for you. I imagine he’ll be back shortly,” Kurt lies smoothly. Mark’s totally going to owe him for this, but apparently Wilhelmina buys his story if her huffed breath in reply is anything to go by.

“Thank you, Kirk.” She looks at the sandwich sitting on Kurt’s desk and adds, “It’s good to see someone taking their job seriously enough to work through lunch,” before she sweeps off down the hall.

Kurt’s stomach swoops at the realization that Wilhelmina Slater just gave him a compliment. Sort of. His surprise must show on his face, because Noah’s laughing quietly and shaking his head.

“That lady is scary as hell.”

“No kidding. But she’s brilliant, and you don’t want to get on her bad side.”

Noah is still standing across the room, and Kurt wishes he could figure out a way to get them back to where they were before Wilhelmina stormed in. But Noah is once again looking out at his cart, and Kurt knows he’s probably been here too long already. Before Noah goes, however, Kurt intends to make good on his word from yesterday.

He reaches into his wallet and pulls out ten dollars and his business card. He can feel Noah’s gaze on him as he reaches for his pen and carefully writes his cell number on the back of his card, and doesn’t look up until he lifts his hand to give Noah both the money and the card.

“I think I promised to give you this yesterday,” Kurt says boldly, hoping that Noah is still as interested in getting Kurt’s number as Kurt is in giving it to him.

Noah steps forward to take the card, but leaves the money in Kurt’s hand. “This is all I need. Keep the money; I only said that so the lady would think I was just in here to deliver your lunch.”

“I can’t keep letting you pay, Noah. It’s not fair.”  _Especially if I can get you to come every day,_ Kurt adds silently.

“It’s not a big deal; I get an awesome employee discount. Besides, it’s worth it.” Noah hesitates and looks down at the card he’s holding before he says, “I’ve got rehearsal tonight, but would it be okay if I called you after? It might be kinda late, around eleven or so.”

Kurt’s breath quickens at the thought of getting to talk with Noah uninterrupted and without the pretense of buying a sandwich from him. “That sounds fine. I probably won’t get home until late anyway. I really do have some work I should get done today, but for some reason, I’ve been rather distracted.” Kurt looks pointedly at Noah.

Noah laughs as he turns to leave and he’s at the door before he turns back to Kurt to say, “You have no idea how distracting I can be.” He pauses and takes in the flush that is crawling up Kurt’s neck before he says, “I’ll talk to you later, Kurt.”

Kurt’s dick takes an interest in the comment and he’d curse the fact that he’s going to be hard the rest of the day if he wasn’t already picturing the many, many ways Noah could distract him.

As soon as Noah moves away from the door Kurt sees Amanda dragging Mark down the hall towards him, and he knows he’s about to be assaulted with a million questions about Noah.

But Kurt can’t find it in himself to care, because Noah is going to call him. Tonight. And that’s worth any amount of questions he might have to endure.

Besides, Kurt has bigger things to worry about, like how he’s ever going to be able to get anything done when he’s going to spend the rest of the day looking forward to talking to Noah again.

~

It’s a little after ten by the time Kurt gets home, and the house is quiet as he hangs up his coat and drops his bag next to the door. The combination of fatigue from his long day and anticipation of Noah’s call has left him jittery so he figures he’ll unwind a little before he heads up to his room.

When he walks into the kitchen he watches his dad rooting around in the refrigerator before he clears his throat to alert him to Kurt’s presence.

“You’re not sneaking into the fridge behind Carole’s back, are you? If she catches you eating a bunch of junk, I am not going to protect you from her wrath.” Kurt’s tone is light, but, even though it’s been years since Burt’s heart attack, he still worries and is glad he’s not the only one looking out for his dad’s health.

Burt steps back holding a container of cottage cheese, smiling. “Don’t I know it. I just thought I’d grab a snack while I waited for you to get home. It’s pretty late; everything alright at work?”

“You didn’t have to wait up, dad. You need your rest. And everything’s fine at work. I just had a last minute project I had to take care of.”

“Hey, I’m your dad. It’s my job to worry.” Burt takes a seat at the table and points to the chair beside for Kurt to sit. “I don’t like watching you work so much. I thought maybe your hours would get better once you didn’t have Daniel running you all over town, but I’ve hardly seen you lately. You know there’s more to life than your job, right?”

Kurt sighs and shakes his head at his dad before he answers. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. “And I wonder where I picked that up? I remember falling asleep on the couch in your office when I was a kid, you put so many hours in at the shop.”

“Listen, Kurt. I know I should have been around more when you were growing up…”

Kurt reaches out to grab his dad’s hand. “That’s not what I mean, Dad. You were around plenty. I loved hanging out at the shop with you. I’m just saying that I understand you did what you had to do to make the shop successful. Just because I didn’t grow up to be a mechanic, doesn’t mean I didn’t learn a lot from you.”

Kurt takes in Burt’s awkward smile, knowing how uncomfortable his dad is when he talks about feelings, but Kurt has come to appreciate the fact that he makes the effort.

“I want you to be successful, Kurt. And that does take hard work. But, I spent a lot of years using work as an excuse to not have to figure out how to keep living after your mom died. I had you and the shop and I told myself that was all I needed. I just don’t want it to take you having a heart attack to learn that there is more to life than your career.   Meeting Carole…well, she reminded me…” Burt clears his throat and looks embarrassed, but he can’t hide the love he feels for Kurt’s stepmom when he talks about her. “Anyway, I want you to be happy with your whole life. And there is more to life than Mode Magazine.”

“I know that.”

Kurt remembers when Carole first came into their lives right after Burt’s heart attack. As the visiting nurse looking after him, she and Burt connected right away, making him laugh in a way that Kurt hadn’t heard in years. He’s still a little ashamed at how awful he was to her, resenting her intrusion and feeling angry that she would try to take the place of his mother. It took a long time for Kurt to appreciate her presence in his life, to understand how much she loves his dad, and to get used to having her son Finn as a stepbrother.

“You never seem to spend time with your friends anymore, and you haven’t dated anyone since you and Walter broke up, have you?” 

Kurt can’t help the short laugh that escapes at his father’s attempt to talk about dating with him. He can still remember how hard it was for his dad back when Kurt even mentioned liking a boy, let alone how awkward things were when Kurt had his first boyfriend in high school. Of course, Finn’s casual approach to dating has probably made Burt just thankful that Kurt shares Burt’s more traditional views of relationships, if not his interest in the opposite sex.

“I haven’t, but just because getting my career started has been my priority right now doesn’t mean it will always be, okay? Walter didn’t understand that, we wanted different things, but I do get what you are saying. I’m not pining or anything.” Kurt stands and takes his dad’s now empty dish to the dishwasher. “I’m going to head up, but…thanks.” Placing a kiss on the top of his dad’s head, he adds, “Don’t stay up too late. And if I hear the fridge…”

He’s interrupted by his dad’s laugh. “You’re worse than Carole. Don’t worry, I’m right behind you.” With a fond smile Burt adds, “Goodnight, son.”

“Goodnight, Dad.”

~

When Kurt gets to his room he double checks that he has his phone with him before he pulls out a pair of pajamas and heads to the bathroom. He sets the phone on the counter and hurries through his nighttime cleaning and moisturizing routine. It’s nearly eleven, and Kurt’s stomach is starting to flutter in anticipation of Noah’s call. At least he hopes he calls. Kurt’s afternoon was so busy, it feels more like days rather than the few hours since Kurt handed his number over and Noah nervously asked if he could call tonight. 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt tells himself he has no reason to doubt that Noah will call, so he’s not going to worry unnecessarily. He almost mentioned Noah to his father downstairs, but this is so new, and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. But he can still feel Noah’s hand on his shoulder, his thumb tracing Kurt’s collarbone, and—who’s he kidding—he already knows he’s going to be devastated if Noah brushes him off.

He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Finn until he practically runs into him. 

“Whoa, dude, what’s with you? I’ve called your name, like, twice, and you didn’t even hear me. You alright?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking. You should try it sometime,” Kurt snaps. He doesn’t like being caught unaware. And what’s worse, he can feel the heat on his cheeks as Finn looks at the phone in Kurt’s hand that he’s gripping like it’s a matter of national security.

“You expecting a call? It’s pretty late for work to be calling isn’t it?”

“It’s none of your business who’s calling me, Finn. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Kurt moves to go around Finn, but Finn blocks him.

“Chill out, Kurt. What’s your problem?” Finn says, and Kurt has the decency to feel embarrassed by his sharp words when he hears the hurt in Finn’s voice.

“Sorry. There’s no problem, Finn, with work or anywhere,” Kurt apologizes and then asks, “What are you doing home so early, anyway?” Most nights, Finn’s not back home until after midnight. “No hot date tonight?”

 And Kurt’s surprised to see Finn blush. “No.   I mean, I went out tonight with this guy, but…” Finn’s hand comes up to rub the back of his neck. “Well, he has to get up really early for work tomorrow, so it was an early night.”

Kurt takes in Finn’s nervous gesture and realizes that he’s not the only one holding back information.  _Interesting_.

“Wow, he’s employed. That’s a bit of a step up for you,” Kurt teases.

“Fuck you,” Finn says, but there’s no heat behind his words. “Just because you live like a monk…”

“I do not. In fact…” Kurt bites back the fact that he’s waiting for a really hot guy to call him any minute. At the thought, Kurt looks down at his phone then down the hall hoping that Noah doesn’t pick this second to call, and when he looks back up Finn is smiling at him.

“Are you waiting for a _guy_ to call?” Finn asks, shocked, his eyes going wide. “Who is it? Is he hot?”

Kurt wants nothing more than to wipe that goofy grin off his brother’s face, but his pale skin betrays him and he feels a flush start up his neck and he can’t help the grin on his face as Noah’s face forms in his mind.

“I have no comment at this time. Now, really I do need to go,” Kurt says as nicely as he can manage. It’s not Finn’s fault he’s all worked up.

Finn snorts a laugh and claps Kurt on the shoulder. “Whatever, bro; I’ll see you in the morning,” he says, then steps out of Kurt’s way. “I don’t want you to miss the call you’re not waiting for.”

Finn’s still laughing as Kurt hurries down the hall, throwing a “Goodnight, Finn,” over his shoulder when he gets to the doorway of his room.

By the time Kurt gets his clothes put away and gets settled on the bed it’s about ten after, and it’s not like Noah said he’d call at eleven on the dot, but it’s still enough to make Kurt restless. He tries to look through his latest copy of _Vogue France_ to distract him, but even haute couture can’t keep him from looking at his phone every minute, willing it to ring.

By twenty after, disappointment starts to weigh heavy in his chest. It’s certainly possible that Noah has just been held up in his rehearsal, and won’t want to call if it’s too late. Not that that thought makes him feel any better.

Ten more minutes pass and, with a sigh, Kurt sets his phone on his nightstand and crawls under his covers feeling defeated. He’s just about to turn off the lamp on his nightstand when his phone starts chirping, and Kurt jumps at the sound

Kurt laughs at his reaction because, seriously, he’s been waiting to hear exactly that sound all night. His humor is quickly replaced by a flood of nerves as he grabs his phone. He takes a deep breath and hopes that his “Hello,” doesn’t sound as breathless as he thinks it does.

“Hey. I didn’t wake you, did I?” Noah’s voice is low, and he’s talking quietly, like he’s really worried that Kurt might have been asleep. As if sleep would have even been _possible_ while he waited for Noah’s call.

“No. I just got home from work a little while ago, actually. But even when I don’t work late, I tend to stay up late, reading or writing so I’m usually up still anyway.” And God, Kurt hates how he rambles when he’s nervous.

He can hear Noah huff a laugh before he says, “Good to know. I was worried that it was getting too late to call you, but I just got done with rehearsal.”

Determined to not sound like an idiot, Kurt pauses to collect himself before he says, “You aren’t home yet?” 

“I’m still packing up my equipment, but I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t going to call.”

“I wouldn’t think that,” Kurt lies. “But I am glad that you called,” he adds, thankful that Noah can’t see the flush of his cheeks right now.

“Me too.” Noah pauses, and it occurs to Kurt that, for all his swagger, Noah sounds nervous too. And knowing that makes Kurt feel a lot better.

“Do you always rehearse so late?”

“I have to take whenever I can get the hall, and Sam can be there.”

“Who’s Sam?” Kurt asks sharply, and that’s just great, because now he sounds like a teenage girl.

“Sam’s a buddy of mine who’s accompanying me at my Final. He’s a percussionist, one of the best I’ve met. The downside is it’s hard to find time for us to practice together.  He and his _wife_ Mercedes just had a baby girl, so most of the time we rehearse after he helps put her down for the night.” The way Noah says the last part makes Kurt realize that Noah must have heard the jealous tone in his voice as well, but he’s not too proud to admit he feels better.

“How are your rehearsals going? You don’t have much time left, do you?” Kurt knows exactly how soon Noah’s finals performance is, seeing as he spent a good chunk of the day on the Manhattan School of Music’s website and found a listing of upcoming free student performances, including Noah’s. But he’s not going to mention that. 

In fact, he ended up using the information to write his article submission on taking advantage of free cultural opportunities. He knows there are two other pieces in the issue about high style on a budget and fine dining for less, so Kurt wrote up a piece about MSM’s free concert series. To be fair, he also referenced schools in Dallas and San Diego, but he’s pretty sure he’d still sound like a stalker if he brings it up. It’s not like Wilhelmina’s going to use it, but at least he turned in something that tied in with the issue. 

Noah tells Kurt about the music he’s working on, and Kurt can hear the passion Noah has for what he does. He doesn’t even understand most of what Noah is saying, but it’s captivating nonetheless. Kurt could listen to Noah’s voice all night, actually, but all too soon Noah changes the subject.

“How about you? What had you at work so late?”

“I just had to wrap up a few things before we go to print,” Kurt says vaguely, because he is not going there. “Unfortunately, there are a lot of late nights whenever we’re wrapping an issue. Actually, there are a lot of late nights with this job, period.”

Kurt’s not sure why he says it, but he does feel that, whatever is going on between them, Noah should know this upfront. Maybe it’s because Walter never understood, and Kurt doesn’t want to have to go through feeling like he needs to choose between his career and a boyfriend again.

“Yeah, I bet there are. But if you want to make the big time, you’ve got to be willing to put in the work, right?”

“Exactly.” Kurt’s flooded with relief at the knowledge that Noah understands a part of him that no one else he knows seems to get.

“When I was back at OSU, my Ma kept harping on me that I was wasting my money on a music degree and I should spend my time finding a real job. I even started to believe her when I saw how much it would cost for me to move out here. But I couldn’t not do it, you know?”

“I do. It took my dad a long time to understand why I wanted to go to journalism school instead of becoming a mechanic and someday taking over his tire shop.”

Kurt can hear Noah’s smile in his voice as he says, “Somehow, I can’t picture you as a mechanic.”

Kurt knows he doesn’t look it, but his dad taught him well and he’s really proud of what he can do. “Hey, I’ll have you know I’m a great mechanic. I know as much about repairing engines and rebuilding carburetors as I do about Paris Fashion Week.”

“Really?” Noah says thoughtfully, and after a pause he adds, “That’s pretty hot.”

Kurt’s blush is full on now, and even though he’s glad Noah can’t see it, he wishes that they were talking face to face so he could see Noah’s expression, his eyes dark and looking intently at Kurt like he did when he said he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off Kurt.

Kurt has to clear his throat, and he sounds more confident than he feels when he replies, “What can I say? I am a man of many talents.”

Noah’s responding laugh is low and deep and rumbles through the phone, sending a pulse straight to Kurt’s dick, and when he says, “I’m sure you are,” Kurt has to hold back a groan.

Knowing he needs to rein this in before he says something embarrassing, Kurt takes a breath that he knows Noah hears and asks, “So…what made you go to Ohio State?”

Kurt hears Noah take a breath of his own, but he lets Kurt change the subject. “I’m from Ohio. I grew up about two hours away from Columbus.”

“Where?”

“You’ve probably never heard of it. It’s a cow town called Lima. I went to the local OSU branch there for two years before I transferred to the main campus.”

“Actually, I know exactly where Lima is,” Kurt says smugly. “I lived in Findlay until I was seven.”

“No way,” Noah says, and Kurt can hear the surprise in his voice. “How come you moved?”

It’s an innocent question, and Kurt’s used to it, but it never really gets easier to answer. “My mom died.”

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I didn’t mean to…” Noah fumbles to apologize, but Kurt cuts him off. 

“Don’t be. You didn’t know.” Kurt’s surprises himself by continuing, and realizes that Noah’s a pretty easy guy to talk to. “It was a long time ago. My Dad grew up here, but he met my mom when she came from Findlay for a semester to study at NYU. He doesn’t talk about it much, but he once told me that he fell in love with her the first time he saw her. When it was time for her to go home, he followed her back to Ohio and begged her to marry him. She said yes, so he stayed.”

“That’s sweet,” Noah says softly.

“You wouldn’t know it to see him, but my dad is quite the romantic.” Kurt knows his father would cringe if he heard him saying that, but it doesn’t make it any less true. “My mom died in a car crash when I was six. There was a bad snow storm and another car lost control and caused a huge pile-up on the highway. I don’t remember much about it other than missing my mom and how sad my Dad was. When the opportunity to take over his uncle’s tire shop came up, I think it was easier for him to not be where they had so many memories together. We’ve lived in Queens ever since.”

“So you still live with your dad?”

Kurt tries to keep the defensiveness out of his voice when he answers. It didn’t sound like Noah was making fun. “I do. It was just he and I for a long time, until he married my step mom when I was in high school. My stepbrother Finn lives here too. Now it just makes sense financially to stay here. I’m not sure I could afford to rent a parking space near work, let alone an apartment.”

“No kidding. I live in what amounts to a converted storage room over the sandwich shop I work for. My uncle’s brother-in-law owns it, so I get to stay here as part of what they pay me. But it’s in midtown close to the school, and I just have to go downstairs for work, so I can’t complain. But it sounds nice that you’re still close to your family.”

“It is. Do you see your family often?”

“I haven’t been home since last Hanukkah, but I call home every week to check on my kid sister and let my mom know I’m still alive.”

Kurt wants to learn all he can about Noah, and his inquisitive nature has Kurt asking question after question, but Noah doesn’t seem to mind the interrogation as long as he gets to ask questions too. Kurt learns that Noah’s dad took off when Noah was nine, and that he’s really close to his nana. Noah gets to hear all about Mark and Amanda and their antics. Noah’s Jewish, but he’s never met a piece of bacon he didn’t like; just don’t tell his mom. Kurt wishes he could play an instrument; Noah plays five different ones.

They keep talking and laughing and Kurt has no idea what time it is until he catches himself yawning for the second time and looks over to see his alarm clock flashing 1:30 am.

“Good grief, it’s late,” Kurt says, surprised. “You’re not even at home. I’m so sorry, Noah.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s only about a ten minute walk from here. I should let you go, though. I’m sure you have to get up pretty early for work. Will I see you tomorrow?”                                 

“Actually, I’m probably going to be out of the office until mid afternoon. It’ll be well after lunch by the time I get back.” Kurt can’t hide the disappointment in his voice. Plus tomorrow’s Friday so, if they don’t make plans, Kurt won’t see Noah again until Monday.

“That sucks. Seeing you is the best part of my work day. Will you have to work late again?”

Thrilled, Kurt says, “I don’t think so. I should be done by seven. Why?”

“Well, I’m rehearsing until about then. If you want, maybe we can go out for a bite to eat or something after that.”

“I think that sounds wonderful, Noah.” 

They decide on having Kurt come over to the rehearsal hall when he’s done with work and they can decide where to go from there. Noah gives him directions and gives Kurt his cell number, “Just in case something comes up.” Kurt’s pretty sure it would take a natural disaster for him to not show up.

And even though it’s late and Noah needs to get home, it’s still hard to hang up. Noah seems to feel the same way, because they talk for about another ten minutes, until Kurt unsuccessfully hides another yawn.

“Okay, Sleeping Beauty, you need to go to sleep. And I should probably get out of here before campus security decides I’m a burglar.”

“You’re right,” Kurt concedes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Noah.”

“Sweet dreams, Kurt,” is the last thing Noah says before he hangs up.

 _I don’t think that will be a problem_ is the last thing Kurt thinks before he turns off his light and buries his head in his pillow.

~

Friday morning comes way too early, and even though Kurt still feels exhausted he can’t really care, because it was totally worth it to get to talk with Noah; getting to know Noah, beyond the flirting and the witty comments.

It feels slightly less worth it by about noon when Wilhelmina is storming around the set of the photo shoot, verbally abusing anyone who dares to get within ten feet of her. Kurt feels a small ache in his chest at the thought that if he were back at the office, Noah would be coming by right about now.

Kurt’s there to write up summaries about the fashions the models are wearing for the holiday issue’s featured spread. It’s not a big assignment, and his name doesn’t even get credited for anything they might use, but Kurt’ll take whatever he can get. He keeps getting fake snow in his mouth and the fans blowing it around are so loud he can barely hear the information he needs, but anytime he starts to get really frustrated, Kurt thinks about getting to see Noah tonight.

Just thinking about it makes Kurt ridiculously happy and he can’t keep the smile off his face, which is in sharp contrast to the looks his colleagues are wearing. He sees Christina watching him and before he can school his face into a more somber expression, she’s standing beside him, eyebrow hitched and a knowing smile on her face.

“Someone looks pretty pleased with himself today,” she says. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain good looking young man who I hear’s been stopping by your office, would it?”

“Where did you hear that?” Kurt asks, surprised. It only takes him a second to answer his own question. “Amanda,” he adds scathingly.

“Don’t be too hard on her, love,” Christina says soothingly. “I was just surprised I didn’t see you yesterday, is all. You’re usually one of the first in line. And when I asked, she had _plenty_ to say about why you were still up in your office.”

“I’m surprised she wasn’t too busy clotheslining everyone who got between her and that blouse she picked up,” Kurt scoffs. “Amanda can get pretty nasty when it comes to getting what she wants.”

Christina barks out a laugh. “I did catch her trying to lock that blond model Brittany in my storage room. She told her that’s where I hide all the good stuff.” She leans in a little closer and adds, “Now stop changing the subject. Tell me about your young man.”

Kurt’s never really been able to resist Christina. He can’t put his finger on it, but there’s just something about her that reminds him of his mom.

“There’s not much to tell, actually. We just met a few days ago.”

“But you like him.” Christina is looking right at him, and Kurt can’t hide his blush.

“Yes…I suppose I do.”

Christina nudges him with her shoulder affectionately before reaching into her pocket. “Well, I suppose that’s a pretty good reason to miss the Closet clean-out. Here.” Christina holds out the Gucci tie Kurt had given up to see Noah. “I thought you might want this.”

“Christina…that’s…I don’t…” Kurt is shocked. He works in a pretty cut throat environment, which makes overtly kind gestures like this that much more unexpected. Collecting himself, Kurt finally manages to get out, “Thank you. This is really nice of you.” And Kurt’s not much one for public displays of affection, but for this he manages a quick hug for Christina.

“I figured you can wear it when you go out on a date with your new beau.” She says it as a statement, but Kurt can hear the question she’s not asking.

“I’m seeing him tonight, after work.” Kurt rushes the words out, and he knows he’s smiling like a loon. “But I don’t think it’s a tie kind of date. But I hope there’ll be many more opportunities for me to wear it.”

“It’s good to see you so happy, Kurt. This job can sap the life out of you. It’s important to have something or some _one_ who can keep you from getting too mired in the ridiculousness of all this.” Christina brushes some fake snow off Kurt’s shoulder for emphasis.

“Funny. My dad said something along those lines just last night.”

“Smart man, your dad. He…” Christina is cut off by another one of Wilhelmina’s rants about needing a belt for the model she’s looking at, _in the next ten seconds or heads will roll_ , and a second later Christina is scurrying away. When she looks back apologetically, Kurt holds the tie up and mouths _thanks_ , one more time before he puts it in his pocket and gets back to work.

By the time he gets back to Mode, it’s nearly three pm and Kurt’s tired, hungry and looking forward to finally having some peace and quiet for a little while. Kurt closes his door so that he won’t be disturbed and is actually contemplating laying his head down for a bit so that he’s not so tired when he sees Noah tonight.

He’s sitting down in his chair when he notices the lunch bag on his desk. There’s a note attached and it doesn’t say much, but he smiles as he reads Noah’s messy handwriting:

_Figured you’d be 2 busy to stop for lunch. Hope this helps._

_C U tonight._

_Noah_

Kurt opens the insulated bag to find his favorite turkey and Swiss on rye, a Diet Coke, and an apple.   And it’s not like he’s never had someone pack him a lunch before—Carole offered to pack him one every day in college—or maybe it’s just because he’s so tired, but Kurt can feel tears collect in his eyes. He’s never dated someone who went out of their way to take care of him, even if it’s just with a sandwich, and Kurt is flooded with warmth at Noah’s gesture.   Walter used to offer to come in to the city to meet him for lunch, but Kurt was never sure when he’d be available to go, and they always ended up arguing. It just seemed that after Kurt started at Mode they no longer fit together; their lives going in different directions. With Noah, it feels more like finding the missing piece to a puzzle. 

As Kurt bites into the sandwich he wishes Noah were here so he could say thank you. He supposes he could send him a text, but for the thank you Kurt has in mind they’ll need to be face to face.

~

By 6:25, Kurt’s standing in front of Greenfield Hall, having sprung for a cab to get here faster. He knows Noah’s still in rehearsal, but he just couldn’t sit at his desk one more minute. Following the instructions Noah gave him, Kurt heads to the west side of the building and finds the plain metal door slightly propped open with a crushed soda can so that Kurt can slip into the otherwise locked building.

Kurt follows the sound of the music until he sees the entrance to the small auditorium where Noah is playing. He slips in unnoticed and stays in the shadows so he doesn’t interrupt, watching Noah’s fingers fly over the strings and listening to the breathtaking sound of the piece he is playing.  It has a Latin feel to it—as far as Kurt can tell—and is full of passion.

On the stage a few feet away from Noah is a good looking man about their age with unnaturally blond hair gently pulsing a wooden shaker of some kind in time to Noah’s playing. And it’s a good thing Noah already told Kurt that Sam was married, because watching them up there seamlessly playing together would make anyone jealous.

Kurt waits until the song is over before he moves closer to the stage, and as soon as Noah notices the movement, his face lights up in an unguarded smile and he stops whatever he was saying to Sam to walk over to the edge of the stage.

“Hey, you made it. You can come up here if you want, we’re just about finished.” Noah points to the small set of steps off to the side and Kurt wastes no time going up. “Did you have any trouble getting in?”

“None at all. The door was open, just like you said.” Kurt comes to stand next to Noah and resists the urge to touch. Sam’s watching them as they talk, and Kurt doesn’t know how close the two of them are, but he doesn’t want to make Noah uncomfortable.

Kurt’s worry is apparently unfounded, because immediately Noah’s arm reaches around Kurt’s shoulder as he says quietly, “I’m glad you’re here.” A little louder he adds, “Come on; Let me introduce you to Sam,” and steers Kurt over to where Sam is looking over his music.

“Hey, Kurt. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Sam Evans.” Sam reaches out to shake Kurt’s hand, and Kurt feels a little thrill that Noah’s been talking about him.

“The pleasure’s mine. I hear you have a new baby. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. She’s amazing, but I’m pretty sure I’m never going to get another good night’s sleep in my life.” 

Sam seems like a nice guy, and they chat for a few minutes before Sam says he needs to get home to his ‘girls’.

While Sam puts away his equipment Noah steers Kurt over to the bench where he’d been playing and pulls him down to sit.

“Did you find the lunch I left you?”

“I did, thank you. It was wonderful.” And even though Sam’s still there, Kurt doesn’t want the moment to pass without Noah knowing how much he means it, so he rests his hand on Noah’s chest and leans in to place a soft kiss on Noah’s cheek. 

He can see the flash of heat in Noah’s eyes when he pulls back, but Noah’s eyes dart briefly to where Sam is, and he just places his hand on Kurt’s leg and gives it a gentle squeeze before he says, his voice a little rough, “I figured you’d be too busy to take the time to feed yourself. Plus, I kept you up pretty late last night, so I thought you’d need it.”

Kurt doesn’t get a chance to respond before Sam is clearing his throat to say that he’s going to take off. Noah leans back a little, but leaves his hand on Kurt’s leg. He and Noah make plans to meet up again on Sunday morning, then Sam wishes them a good night and heads off down the steps and out the door that Kurt came through. Kurt watches him all the way out, because he’s anxiously aware that he and Noah are now completely alone for the first time, no coworkers to interrupt them, no sandwiches to distract them.

“You sounded amazing, Noah. The song you were playing was beautiful,” Kurt says quietly when he turns back to look at Noah.

“You really liked it?’ Noah asks, and Kurt would think he’s joking, except he can hear a trace of nervousness in his voice.

“I’m no expert, but I was blown away. You’re really talented.”

“It’s a great song. It’s called _Adelita_ by this Spanish guy named Francisco Tarrega. I’m also playing another song of his at my Final.”

“Will you play it for me?” Kurt asks, excited at the prospect of sitting so close while Noah plays.

“You sure?” Noah asks, but he’s already picking up his guitar and strumming a few chords while he gets comfortable.

Kurt is captivated as soon as Noah begins playing. And even though the tune feels lighthearted, Noah gives off intensity when he plays that makes you feel like you are being given the privilege to watch something that is normally private.

Kurt is watching Noah’s hands, and when he looks up Noah is staring right at him, but he doesn’t seem to miss a beat. If anything, the song seems to get richer, more personal, and even though Kurt knows it sounds a bad movie cliché, it feels like Noah’s trying to tell Kurt something with every note. 

It’s not even a second after he’s finished before Noah’s leaning forward, eyes dark, and murmuring, “Kurt,” and Kurt finishes the distance to press their lips together.

He feels Noah’s hand come up to the back of his neck to pull him closer, and Kurt can tell that Noah has been anticipating this as much as he has. When Noah makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like a growl, Kurt lets out a gasp at the rush of want that runs through him. Noah takes the in and pushes his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt is caught up in the sensation of hot kisses and Noah’s thumb rubbing circles on Kurt’s neck, and the sound of Noah breathing hard through his nose, like he’s afraid to stop for fear that Kurt will disappear as soon as their lips aren’t connected.

And Kurt wishes Noah had taken a second to put his guitar down, because Kurt _really_ wants to wrap his arm around Noah, but it keeps blocking him.

Noah must sense what Kurt is attempting to do, because he pulls back to look at Kurt and smiles before he lifts the strap over his head and gently sets his guitar on the floor next to him.

He doesn’t dive back into kissing Kurt, though; instead he reaches up to cup Kurt’s cheek and runs his thumb over Kurt’s lips.

“God, Kurt. I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.”

Feeling bold, Kurt leans in and _finally_ gets his arm around Noah, then he places a gentle kiss to the soft skin under Noah’s ear and whispers, “Me too.”

Noah turns his head so that their lips connect again, and this kiss is softer, less desperate and more exploring. Kurt runs his hand up Noah’s back to feel hard muscle moving under his shirt, and enjoys the way Noah’s fingers flex against Kurt’s thigh where his hand is resting. Noah’s mouth moves purposefully across Kurt’s jaw and down his neck to suck on the pulse point near Kurt’s shoulder, like he’s trying to find all the places that make Kurt whimper or moan in satisfaction.

All too soon, Noah is pulling back and resting his head against Kurt’s. “We’re gonna need to leave soon. There’s another group coming in at 7:30 to practice,” he says reluctantly.

Kurt leans in for one more kiss before he pulls back completely and says, “That really stinks.”

Laughing, Noah says, “It does,” before he stands to put his guitar back in its case. He reaches his free hand out to pull Kurt to his feet and says, “Come on. Let me lock my guitar up and we’ll get out of here,” as he laces their fingers together and leads Kurt down the steps and over to a small closet.

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t know,” Noah answers. “I didn’t really think past getting to see you again. Got anywhere in mind?”

Kurt smiles at Noah’s answer and gently squeezes Noah’s fingers before he says, “Why don’t you surprise me?”

~

For Noah, surprising Kurt means pressing him against the door and kissing him breathless before heading out into the crisp night air to show Kurt the different buildings that make up the school as they make their way to a little Greek restaurant a few blocks away.

Kurt’s never really eaten much Greek cuisine so Noah tries to describe the different offerings on the menu. In the end, Kurt ends up letting Noah just order for him, and he’d feel embarrassingly like a girl if Noah didn’t seem so pleased that Kurt trusts him to order.

It’s all delicious, of course, and Kurt eats himself stuffed. He then teasingly accuses Noah of trying to fatten him up with all the food he keeps bringing him like the witch in Hansel and Gretel, and should Kurt be worried that Noah is going to try to stuff him in the oven?

Noah actually looks a little embarrassed and tries to apologize. “Sorry, it must be my Nana rubbing off on me. She’s always trying to ply me and my sister with food. She doesn’t say much, so food’s her way of showing she cares.”

Warmth curls in Kurt’s stomach, and even though he’s not sure Noah realizes that he’s basically admitted he cares about Kurt, he reaches across the table to lay his hand over Noah’s. “Well, that sounds like a pretty good reason.” Kurt smiles, then adds, “as long you’re not trying to eat me.”

Noah’s eyes darken and his smile turns predatory as he turns his hand over and wraps his fingers around Kurt’s to pull him closer. “I wouldn’t say that, but it’s only our first date,” he says, laughing low and dirty as Kurt’s face flushes bright and hot.

~

With the evening turning colder, Kurt and Noah end up staying at the restaurant long after they’re done eating, talking and laughing. It’s a slow night and the wait staff doesn’t seem to mind, their waitress even dropping off a few pieces of baklava when she brings them another beer, ‘on the house’.

Kurt’s having a wonderful time, and their conversation flows as easily as it did over the phone. Kurt hears about Noah’s rocky upbringing; how he got into a lot of trouble until one of his teachers heard him playing his guitar and took the time to make him see he could really make something of himself. He tells Kurt about when he played football and how his mom found out he was gay when she caught Noah making out with one of his teammates and not one of the cheerleaders. “I think she was more pissed that he wasn’t Jewish,” Noah says, and Kurt cracks up.

And he’s never been all that good at opening up about himself, but Noah seems to effortlessly pull story after story from Kurt, and really seems interested in what he’s saying.

Kurt talks about his dad’s heart attack and how scared he was that he’d be all alone. What a brat he’d been when Carole started to become more to Burt than just his visiting nurse and she and Burt had connected over trying to raise their gay sons. Kurt hadn’t been able to appreciate at the time his dad’s worry that he would screw up their relationship by not understanding what Kurt needed.

He talks about how hard it was to get used to his family doubling in size when Carole and Finn moved in; the new routines, new traditions and having to share his Dad.

“Your brother’s gay too?” Noah says, “Didn’t your dad worry the two of you…”

“Oh God, don’t even say it.” Kurt cringes, reminded of the horribly awkward talk his Dad tried to have with him before Carole and Finn moved in. “I’ll admit that Finn is attractive in a wholesome, All-American kind of way, but I was far too busy being insanely jealous of how well he and my dad got along to see him as anything other than a threat for a long time.”

“Are you guys cool with each other now?”

“Now?  We’re fine. I mean we’re not best friends or anything, but we look out for each other. He’s my brother. But back then, it was hard to see he and Dad get along so well; talking about football, working together at the shop, teaching Finn all about mechanics while I worked for the school newspaper. Especially when Dad and I were having such a hard time understanding each other. It took me a long time to figure out that just because Dad and I don’t have a lot in common doesn’t mean he loves me any less.” Kurt pauses to take a sip of his beer and thinks about how far they’ve come to become a family.

“Someday, Finn will be the son to take over Hummel Tires and Lube. Well, if he ever pulls his head out of his ass and grows up enough for dad to feel like he can retire.”

Puck laughs and Kurt thinks he should clarify his statement.

“I shouldn’t be so hard on him. Finn’s not stupid, he’s just...unfocused.”

“Your family sounds cool. When I was home, I never bothered much with my kid sister, she was so young. But, now that she’s in college, she’s pretty awesome. I wouldn’t mind getting to see her more.”

Kurt takes a breath to form the question that has been brewing in the back of his mind for the last hour.

“What time will you and Sam be done with your practice on Sunday?”

“We usually finish up around one. Why? Are you coming into the city?’

“Actually, I wondered if you’d like to come to my house in the afternoon. Sundays are family dinner days, since it’s the one day we’re all usually home.” Kurt smiles and hopes he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels. “I’d love it if you’d come.”

Noah’s eyes go wide, and he’s quiet for a beat, and Kurt can’t tell if he’s pleased to be invited or trying to come up with an excuse to get out of it.

“Yeah, that…that sounds great,” Puck finally says and to confirm that fact, he leans over the table and places a soft kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“Good.”

~

Noah walks with Kurt to the subway, arm around Kurt’s shoulders and every time they have to stop, Noah presses his lips to Kurt’s cheek or jaw or that sensitive spot on Kurt’s neck that Noah found earlier.

And there’s a part of Kurt that wishes Noah would suggest maybe going back to his place. Hell, there’s a part of Kurt that’s ready to suggest it himself. But it’s already close to midnight, and all Kurt had said to his dad before he left for work this morning was that he was going out with a friend after work. He’s pretty sure not coming home wouldn’t go over really well right before he introduces Noah to his dad.

Noah seems to understand, because when they get to the subway entrance, Noah just sighs and leans in to say, “So I’ll see you Sunday,” before he pulls Kurt flush against him and kisses him slow and intensely, like he’s trying to commit Kurt’s kiss to memory, before he steps back to let Kurt go so he can head home.

“Sweet dreams, Kurt.”

Kurt steps back up to Noah to pull him in for a quick but heated kiss and before he pulls away he whispers, “You too, Noah.”

“You can count on it,” Kurt is pretty sure he hears Noah say as he heads down the steps and the sounds from the tunnel fill his ears.

~

Kurt tries to spend Saturday enjoying the fact that he has a free day to relax without work, but he spends most of it thinking of Noah and their time together last night, replaying their kiss in the auditorium and the feeling of Noah’s hand in his as they walked to the subway. It takes him almost an hour to fold a load of laundry, and he almost burns his lunch when he loses himself in a daydream until the smell of burning chicken brings him back to reality.

Kurt wishes that he had suggested getting together tonight, even thinks about texting Noah, but he knows Noah is putting in a shift at the sandwich shop today and he doesn’t want to come off as desperate and needy. It’s just that Sunday afternoon feels like a long time until he sees Noah again.

He’d worked up the nerve to tell his dad about Noah over breakfast after Carole noticed his good mood and Burt asked if he’d had a good time last night.

His dad seemed surprised to hear that Kurt had actually been out on a date, but he didn’t seem upset that Kurt hadn’t said anything, which was a relief.

Carole was delighted that Noah would be joining them for dinner, and mentioned that Finn had a friend coming as well before she headed out for an early morning home visit.

“Who’d Finn invite to dinner?” Kurt asks his dad, thinking back to his conversation with Finn the other night.

“Some Will guy. Finn said he’s coming over to watch the Giants game and asked if he could stay for supper.”

“Is Will a friend or a _friend_?” Kurt asks as he starts clearing up the dishes. He can’t remember the last time Finn brought a date home for dinner, but after seeing the look on Finn’s face when he talked about his date, Kurt would be surprised if they weren’t talking about the same person.

“Hell if I know, Kurt.” Burt shrugged. “You know how Finn is. He just asked his mom last night if there’d be room for one more.”

“One more what?” Kurt heard Finn say behind him as he stumbled into the kitchen looking like he was not fully awake yet.

“Kurt’s got a friend coming for dinner tomorrow, and I told him you did too.”

Kurt turns in time to see Finn blush and knows that this Will fellow is the same early-bird Finn went out with the other evening.

When Kurt asks Finn if they’d met Will before, Finn’s blush gets even darker and he says vaguely, “He brings his car to the shop.” That perks Burt’s interest and gets Burt asking more questions and Finn shots Kurt a look that says he’ll be paying asking about Will in the first place.

“Are you talking about the guy with the 2007 Accord? Isn’t he a little old for you?”

“No. I mean, yeah, he’s older than me, but Will’s a pretty cool guy.” Finn reaches into the fridge and pulls out a container of leftover spaghetti before he heads to the living room, effectively ending the conversation. Burt just scowls and returns to flipping through the sports pages, leaving Kurt to resume his daydreaming of Noah coming over.

It’s nearly eight o’clock when Kurt hears his phone ring and, thinking that it’s probably work, he’s thrilled to see Noah’s number on his screen.

They don’t talk about much; Noah tells Kurt that he had to stay over at work because one of his moron co-workers got fired for coming in stoned, so he’s just gotten home. And it sounds to Kurt like Noah’s apologizing for having not called earlier, which makes Kurt feel better about the relief he feels at just hearing Noah’s voice.

“So are we still good for tomorrow?” Noah asks, and Kurt picks up the slight hesitation in Noah’s voice, like he’s expecting Kurt to have changed his mind about inviting Noah over.

“Absolutely, as long as you still want to come over. Finn’s invited his mystery man, and apparently he’s a little older, so it should be fun watching my dad trying to act like it doesn’t bother him.” 

“Who could say no to that?” Puck says, laughing. “I’ll come by after I’m done with rehearsal, if that’s not too early.”

“That sounds fine,” Kurt replies, thinking that Noah could show up at the crack of dawn and it wouldn’t be too early. Feeling bold, Kurt adds, “I missed seeing you today.”

Noah is silent for a moment, and Kurt starts to think that maybe he’s blown it when Noah answers.

“Yeah. Same here,” he says, his voice rough.

When they finally say their goodnights and hang up, Kurt knows it’s going to be a long night ahead, counting the hours until he sees Noah again.

 ~

Kurt’s in the kitchen making snacks before the start of the game—and trying to stay out of Carole’s way as she flies around in a frenzy preparing dinner—when he hears the doorbell ring.

He heads to the door thinking that Noah has managed to finish rehearsal earlier than expected, but when Finn cuts him off to get to the door first Kurt knows it’s not Noah.

He turns to head back to the kitchen, but his curiosity wins out so he lingers in the dining room where he has a clear view of the door.

Finn’s blocking his view so Kurt can’t yet see Finn’s guest, but he can hear them talking. Kurt almost feels bad for eavesdropping as he listens to Finn talk with such an obvious affection in his voice, but it quickly turns to shock when Finn steps back and Kurt gets his first look at Will.

Will spots Kurt right away and when he nods in greeting, Finn turns around to see Kurt standing there.

“Oh, hey, Kurt. This is Will.”

Kurt knows that its Will. What he didn’t know was that Will was Will _Schueste_ r. And Kurt knows him because he was Kurt’s Spanish teacher the last few months of his senior year after Mr. Ryerson got fired. Granted, Will wasn’t that long out of college at the time, and Kurt’s pretty sure Finn hadn’t been his student, but he’s not so sure how his dad’s going to take it. “Hello, Mr. Schuster. It’s good to see you again.” Kurt steps forward to shake Will’s hand, a tight smile on his face attempting to hide his surprise.

“Please, call me Will. This feels awkward enough already.” Will looks nervous and Finn rolls his eyes at him before shooting a _look_ in Kurt’s direction.

Finn’s got his hand on Will’s back in silent support, and Will is leaning in to Finn and it’s obvious how comfortable they are together. Kurt wonders just how long they’ve been seeing each other and how long it took Finn to talk Will into coming over. Finn’s never been one for hiding anything about himself, so the thought that he’s kept this quiet for a while? Well, Kurt thinks that pretty significant.

With that in mind, Kurt’s smile relaxes. He wants today to go well for his brother and can’t wait to tell Noah when he gets here.

Kurt nods, “Of course, Will,” and steps back so that Finn can show Will to the living room. Kurt tells them he has snacks made and heads toward the kitchen and Finn offers to get Will a beer.

As they head back, Kurt murmurs to Finn, “A little heads up would have been nice.”

Finn puts a hand on Kurt’s arm to stop him, and Kurt thinks Finn’s going to tell him off for making his boyfriend uncomfortable. Instead, Finn looks worried. “You don’t think Burt’s going to freak out, do you? I told Will it would be fine, but you looked so shocked…”

“I was just surprised. You could have told me, you know.”

“Sorry. We didn’t figure out he’d been your teacher for a few weeks.”

 _A few weeks?_ Kurt thinks. “How long have you two been dating?”

Finn flushes and can’t keep the grin off his face as he answers, “About two months, I guess.”

“Really?” Kurt says loudly and Finn smacks him on the arm. “Sorry. Really?” Kurt says again in a whisper.

“Will’s been coming to the shop for a long time and he’s always friendly, you know?” Finn’s smile grows as he remembers. “One day he was stuck in the lobby waiting while we replaced his water pump. I was heading out to lunch and asked if he wanted to come along. I wasn’t hitting on him or anything; I just figured he was getting bored waiting.  Anyway, we really hit it off. But he’s been worried about the age thing and when he realized I was still as still a student when he started teaching at the school, well…it’s just taken a lot to get him to come over. I don’t want to scare him off. I really like him, Kurt.”

“I can tell,” Kurt answers and Finn’s blush darkens. “Listen, don’t worry about Dad. I won’t mention that Will was my teacher, and even if he figures it out, I don’t think he’ll make a scene in front of company.” At least he hopes not. Finn’s not the only one who’s got someone he doesn’t want to scare off today.

“You’re going to want to get back in there. Dad’ll be home any minute, so you shouldn’t leave Will alone. I’ll send your mom out with the beers.” Kurt pats a relieved looking Finn on the arm, then pushes him toward the living room before he turns back toward the kitchen. Shaking his head to himself, Kurt hopes there are no other surprises to deal with today. It’s all he can do to keep his nerves under control before Noah arrives.

~

The next time the doorbell rings, Kurt jumps up from where he’s sitting with Burt, Carole, Finn and Will watching the Giants go for a third down. And it’s not like Kurt’s a big fan of football, but watching the Giants as a family is as big a tradition as Sunday dinner.

As he practically runs to the door he hears Finn snort and his dad chuckle, so Kurt takes a breath and slows down before he opens the door Noah is standing there, looking amazing in a thin gauge black sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Kurt can’t help staring and smiles at the thought that Noah dressed up to meet Kurt’s family.

“Hey,” Kurt says quietly. “You made it.”

Noah nods and looks over Kurt’s shoulder like maybe he’s expecting Kurt’s entire family to be standing there. But you can’t see the door from where they’re watching the game, so Noah is safe for the moment.

Or maybe that’s not Noah’s concern, because he smiles at Kurt and says, “Yeah, I got here as fast as I could,” before he steps forward and pulls Kurt in for a deep kiss. Noah’s kissing him like it’s all he’s been able to think about, and Kurt knows the feeling.

Kurt forgets that they’re standing in the doorway; he grabs the front of Noah’s sweater to pull him closer, and Noah laughs against his lips. “I’m not sure this is the best way for your family to meet me.”

“Hey, you started it,” Kurt says, a little breathless, but he lets go of Noah and steps back so Noah can come in. Kurt takes Noah’s hand and gives it a light squeeze in reassurance. “It’ll be fine,” Kurt says when he sees that Noah looks like he’s about to face a firing squad.

When they walk in and Kurt introduces Noah to his family and Will, he tries to gauge their reactions. Carole is the most gracious; she immediately welcomes him and asks if she can get him something to drink. Noah says okay to a Coke, and then Carole asks if anyone else needs a refill before she heads to the kitchen.

Finn’s eyes go wide, and Kurt figures that he’s surprised by how attractive—okay, totally hot—Noah is. Kurt understands; he often wonders himself how someone as attractive as Noah is interested in him, but Finn’s looking like he’s thinking of making a comment about it. And Finn had better keep his mouth shut, unless he wants Kurt to start reminiscing with Will about how much he enjoyed having him for a teacher in front of Burt. Kurt cocks an eyebrow and darts a glance at Will in warning and Finn has enough sense to just say, “It’s nice to meet you,” and stands briefly to shake Noah’s hand.

Will stands and mimics Finn’s gesture, and he and Noah share a look that says they understand that they’re both in the same boat.

Burt’s reaction is exactly what Kurt expects it to be. He stays in his chair and says hello, but he seems surprised when Noah steps forward and holds out his hand and says, “It’s nice to meet you, sir,” which earns him a, “glad you could make it,” from Burt that even Kurt didn’t see coming.

Kurt pulls Noah over to the loveseat to sit and they watch the last few minutes of the first half.

By the time Burt got home earlier the game had already started, so Will was spared the parental grilling right when he arrived, since Burt was focused on the game. Noah is not so lucky. Now that it’s halftime, both Burt and Carole stay in the room for the interrogation that’s loosely veiled as conversation.

Kurt supposes it could be worse; Burt’s questions seem to be geared toward making sure that his sons’ dates are upstanding, law-abiding citizens. Carole asks a lot of questions about Noah’s music, and even Will joins in.

Turns out he’s been working on resurrecting the school’s Glee club, and Finn’s watching Will while he talks like it’s the best idea anyone’s ever had. Unfortunately that steers the conversation back to the fact that Will is a teacher at the school Kurt and Finn attended, and Kurt knows his dad is seconds away from asking how long Will’s been teaching there.

Thinking quickly, Kurt cuts in before his dad can ask to say that Noah did his undergraduate work at Ohio State. Burt is a huge Buckeyes fan, thanks to his years living in Ohio, and that’s all it takes to get Burt talking about OSU’s chances at a national championship this year. Kurt shoots a look at his brother that lets him know that he’s totally going to owe Kurt for saving his ass. Noah notices the exchange, and when he looks at Kurt questioningly, Kurt murmurs, “I’ll tell you later.”

Turns out Noah can hold his own as he and Burt exchange their opinions about college ball, and their discussion continues even after Carole calls everyone to the table for dinner.

Kurt shows Noah his seat, then goes to help Carole carry in the insane amounts of food she’s made. Carole’s food is always delicious, but Kurt can tell that she’s gone all out today.

When he passes her in the kitchen, she lays a hand on his arm and says, “Noah seems like a good man. I think your father likes him.”

Kurt’s throat tightens at her words, so he just nods in response. And Kurt’s not going to get all emotional about it or anything, but his dad’s opinion means a lot to him, so he’s glad that Carole thinks that Noah’s passed the test.

~

They finish dinner in time to watch the Giants pull out a win over the Falcons. Surprisingly, as soon as it’s over, Burt stands and announces that he’s going to go help Carole finish the dishes, leaving Kurt and Finn alone with their dates.

The four make small talk for a few minutes, but Kurt’s been looking forward to spending time alone with Noah since Friday. So, standing and telling Will it was good to see him again, he takes Noah’s hand and they head out the front door.

“Where are we going?” Noah asks.

Kurt sits down on the stoop and points to the space beside him. “Nowhere. I just didn’t feel like sitting inside watching my brother eye-fuck my Spanish teacher.”

Noah barks a laugh and sits down right next to Kurt. “Seriously? Is that what you were going to ‘tell me later’?”

Kurt fills Noah in on all the sordid details, and even Kurt can’t help laughing at how unreal the situation is.

“Well, I just met the dude, but your brother looks like he’s got it bad.”

“You think so?” Kurt says. “How can you tell?”

Noah reaches out to grasp Kurt’s hand and threads their fingers together. “I recognize the symptoms,” he answers, leaning in and barely brushing his lips against Kurt’s. The way Noah is looking at him makes his heart pound and he’s sure that Noah can hear it, but his hand is steady as he reaches up and runs his fingers along Noah’s jaw.

“Noah,” is all he can get out before Noah’s leaning in and kissing him, parting his lips in invitation, and even though they are sitting outside where anyone could walk by, Kurt’s not about to pass up the opportunity.

Kurt takes his time, exploring Noah’s mouth and trying to impart just how much he understands how Noah feels into the kiss.

When they pull away, Noah rests his forehead against Kurt’s, breathing heavily.

“Sometimes I feel like you can’t be real; that I’ve made you up in my head.” Kurt breathes the words against Noah’s mouth. His throat feels tight and when he lets out a small laugh at just how much he sounds like a sap, but it comes out sounding more like a choked sob. Noah kisses him hard, as if to prove that he is very real. “I’m right here, Kurt,” he says when he pulls back, and Kurt hears the silent _for as long as you want me_ in his tone.

“Good,” Kurt says, smiling. And he thinks about leaning in to kiss Noah again, but there is a group of kids heading down the sidewalk in their direction, so Kurt settles for leaning against Noah’s side, pressed hip to shoulder and enjoying the feeling of Noah’s thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

They sit, quiet and just enjoying being near one another, until the sun starts to drop behind the buildings off in the distance.

“I should probably get going,” Noah murmurs in Kurt’s ear, then presses a kiss to Kurt’s jaw.

Kurt’s about to protest when the door starts to open behind them. He turns to see Finn standing there with Will.

“Sorry to interrupt, guys,” Finn says apologetically, “but Will needs to get going.”

Kurt and Noah stand so that Finn can open the door. As Kurt watches Finn escort Noah to his car, he realizes there are no other cars parked nearby and that Noah didn’t drive over. And it’s not a bad ride back into the city, but there’s no reason for Noah to have to take the subway back.

“Can I drive you home?” Kurt asks.

Noah looks surprised for a moment, like it hadn’t even occurred to him that it was a possibility, before he smiles and tells Kurt that would be great. And it is great, Kurt thinks as he runs in the house to grab the keys to his dad’s Navigator, because it means he gets to spend a little more time with Noah.

~

The drive to Noah’s goes far faster than Kurt would like, and all too soon they are stopped in front of a short building and Kurt looks at the giant neon sub sandwich glowing in the front window.

When he turns back to look at Noah, he’s staring at Kurt like he tastes good enough to eat, so Kurt wastes no time unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding across the bench seat until he’s beside Noah, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him in and latch their mouths together.

Noah’s hand slides up the back of Kurt’s shirt, and its warmth makes Kurt shiver. Kurt’s hand releases Noah’s shirt and slides down until it is pressing against Noah’s firm stomach, and his hand is only inches away from finally getting to do what he’s been thinking about all week.

The growl Noah makes is enough to make Kurt consider climbing into Noah’s lap to get even closer, but the neon glow is enough to remind him where he is, and he’d rather not get arrested on a public indecency charge.

“I don’t suppose you’d be able to come up for a while,” Noah says, eyes dark and his voice husky.

Kurt’s dick thinks it’s a fantastic idea, but there’s enough blood left in his brain for him to remember all the reasons why he can’t.

Kurt lays his forehead on Noah’s shoulder and says into his neck, “God I want to—I _really_ want to—but I don’t think Dad would be too impressed if I didn’t come home and his truck got towed.”

Noah nods in understanding, but it doesn’t stop him from placing a hand under Kurt’s chin to lift his mouth back up to meet his. This kiss isn’t as heated as before; instead it feels tender and full of promise that Noah wants this as much as Kurt does.

When Kurt drives away he’s already missing Noah. And he’ll see him the next day at lunch—barring any work emergencies—but Kurt knows that it isn’t the same and he’ll be counting down the minutes until he can be alone with Noah again.

~

Monday mornings usually run at a pretty frantic pace at Mode, but unfortunately for Kurt, this one seems to crawl by. It doesn’t help that Kurt‘s mind keeps wandering off to relive the feel of Noah’s mouth pressed against his or the way his voice sounded when he asked Kurt if he could come up to his apartment last night.

Noah comes by at lunchtime and takes his seat on the corner of Kurt’s desk. And Kurt is thrilled to see him, but somehow it makes his longing even worse. That Noah is right there and they can’t do more than hold hands out of the view of passersby’s makes Kurt want to scream in frustration.

Actually, it makes Kurt want to close his door and lock it tight and show Noah all the things he keeps daydreaming about instead of getting his work done. But Kurt is smart enough to know that Amanda and Mark both are keeping an eye on his door, and the last thing he wants is to draw attention to Noah’s visits and make it so that he can’t stop by anymore.

Tuesday’s not much better, and Kurt knows he’s got to get a grip or someone’s going to notice his lack of production at work.

At least he’s not alone in his frustration. Noah says as much when they talk in the evenings, sometimes going so far as to describe just how much he misses Kurt that leaves Kurt blushing clear to the tips of his ears and hard as a rock.

Wednesday, Kurt resolves to come up with some way to get Noah alone, even if it’s just for a few minutes so that he can kiss him away from an audience.

With the worst timing ever, Daniel pops into Kurt’s office to update him on a big interview the magazine has coming up with reclusive designer Mason Spaulding right before Noah comes by. And it’s not that Kurt isn’t interested; helping land that interview was one the Kurt’s biggest accomplishments when he worked for Daniel.

Kurt sees Noah walk by the door but, seeing that Kurt is talking with his boss, he doesn’t stop. When he walks by a few minutes later Daniel sees Kurt looking and, thinking that Kurt must want lunch, waves Noah in. In a completely surreal moment, Kurt has to pretend to order the sandwich he already knows Noah has made for him and stand there not staring as Daniel decides he could use a bite to eat and watch his boyfriend prepare the order.

In a desperate attempt to get to at least talk to Noah, as soon as Daniel gets his sandwich, Kurt grabs a random file off his desk and tells Daniel that he’s sorry, but he needs to run this file down to accounting right away. He doesn’t even wait for a response before he’s out the door and following Noah out to the elevators.

He doesn’t even look at Noah as they stand side by side, even when he feels Noah look over, and he doesn’t say a word when the doors open and he follows Noah and his cart in, the cart effectively filling up the small space so that no one else can get on.

But the moment the doors shut Kurt is kissing Noah like he needs him to breathe, hands grasping Noah’s shoulders hard to pull him forward and he doesn’t even care when he feels Noah’s fingers drag through his carefully styled hair.

Noah pulls back to gasp a breath, then moves in to press hot kisses along Kurt’s jaw and down his neck, sucking on his collarbone, and Kurt has to stifle a moan. When he runs his hands down Kurt’s sides to grip his hips and pulls Kurt flush against him, Kurt can feel that Noah is as hard as he is and Kurt grinds his hips against him and feels a thrill run down his spine at the growl Noah makes that Kurt is starting to become addicted to.

Kurt feels the lurch of the elevator slowing down and with much effort pulls away so that by the time the door dings Kurt is no longer wrapped around Noah. When the door opens they haven’t made it to the lobby yet. The cart’s still in the way so Noah smiles apologetically at the group waiting as Kurt presses the close button and hopes no one noticed his hair sticking up all over or the folder he’s awkwardly holding in front of him to hide his erection.

This time when the door closes, Kurt bursts out laughing. Noah’s laughing too as he pulls Kurt into a tight hug and says into Kurt’s neck, “You are killing me.”

“Can I see you tonight?” Kurt asks, not caring if he sounds desperate. “I have to work late, but I could come over…”

“Can’t,” Noah interrupts. Kurt would be panicked that Noah doesn’t want to see him, except Noah looks miserable as he says, “I’m helping my boss clean out his storage unit in Jersey tonight for some extra cash. I promised him a few weeks ago. I don’t think I’ll be home until after midnight.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt says, and presses a kiss to the corner of Noah’s mouth. “I understand.” 

And he does understand, it just doesn’t mean he likes it. Especially considering he already knows that he won’t see Noah tomorrow. Noah isn’t working the lunch shift because he’s meeting with his advisor.

Noah kisses Kurt one more time right before the door opens at the lobby. Noah starts to push his cart out, but turns to look back at Kurt to say that he’ll talk to Kurt tomorrow night.

Kurt nods and smiles at Noah as the door closes, and Kurt begins the ride back to his floor.  _Tomorrow_. It’s not nearly enough—for either of them—but it’s all they have right now, so it’s going to have to do.

~

Thursday moves along surprisingly fast and Kurt couldn’t be more grateful. Kurt spends the day catching up on the work he’s let pile up over the past few days and he’s able to _mostly_ keep his mind off of Noah. He does allow himself the indulgence of reminiscing about their time in the elevator while he eats his now completely dissatisfying lunch of hummus and carrot sticks.

He knows Noah won’t call during the work day, not because he doesn’t want to talk, but because he understands how important Kurt’s work is to him. Just like Kurt doesn’t pepper Noah with calls throughout the day, because he respects that Noah has a lot on his plate. And it works, because when they do talk Kurt gives Noah his full attention, and he can tell Noah does the same.

He does get a brief text from Noah late in the afternoon that says his advisor meeting went well and that he’d be home by nine. Kurt sends a short reply back, _Talk to you then_ , and then turns back to his work, and if his smile’s a little brighter after hearing from Noah, well, no one needs to know.

Kurt dials Noah’s number at 8:50, telling himself that that’s late enough to be ‘around nine’. Because he may have made it through work just fine, but as the evening has worn on he hasn’t been able to think of much else except hearing Noah’s voice. And that might make him pathetic—it definitely tells him that he’s in pretty deep already—but the relief he hears in Noah’s, “Kurt,” when he picks up tells Kurt he’s not the only one.

They talk late into the night, but the desire to see—to _touch_ Noah—crackles under his skin, so he’s relieved when they make plans to see each other tomorrow night.

“Sam has to stay with his kid tomorrow night, so we’re not rehearsing. Mercedes has a gig singing at a little club on 57th. What time do you think you’ll be done at work?”

Thankful that he managed to get caught up at work, Kurt replies, “I’ll be done by six at the latest. Where do you want to meet?”

“How about you come over when you’re done at work? I thought maybe we could just stay in, if that’s okay with you.”

Kurt doesn’t even bother to conceal the desire in his voice. “That is _very_ okay with me.”

Noah’s laugh, low and dirty, sends a pulse of heat straight to Kurt’s groin. “Good,” Noah answers, and the way he says it makes Kurt wish it was already Friday.

~

Kurt wakes up early despite having been up so late the night before, his mind full of Noah and the shockingly vivid dreams that have left him aroused and frustrated.

He’s still rock hard when he steps in the shower and he wraps his fist loosely around his dick. He doesn’t do this often—Finn’s room is right next to the bathroom, and the thought of him _overhearing_ is usually more than enough to stop him—but the images in his brain aren’t going away and he certainly can’t spend the day walking around like this.

As soon as he closes his eyes he pictures Noah’s face, eyes dark and lips red like he looked on the elevator. Kurt sighs and his strokes get faster as he imagines what could have happened if they hadn’t had to stop. The feel of Noah’s hands gripping his hips, how Noah would look on his knees, his mouth stretched around Kurt’s cock, hot and wet. When he pictures Noah’s eyes looking up at him, he shudders and comes hard over his hand.

The water’s turning cold by the time Kurt gets out, and when he walks by Finn’s door on his way to his room and sees his gangly form still passed out on the bed, he lets out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wants is for his brother to ask why he was in the shower so long, because Kurt’s not a very good liar and he cringes at the thought of Finn’s smug smile.

He spends the entire ride to work in a daze, so busy thinking about how wonderfully unexpected this thing with Noah is he almost misses his stop. He’s so caught up in the hum of anticipation coursing through his veins, he doesn’t pick up on the stress that is heavy in the air when he steps off the elevator and practically drifts to his office.

He’s just sitting down when Daniel comes rushing in, panic in his eyes. Kurt takes a deep breath and asks him if something is the matter. But he’s really not all that worried; he’d mastered the art of keeping calm while sorting out Daniel’s _crises_ during his tenure as his assistant. And even though he has a new assistant who should be learning how to handle Daniel’s problems, Kurt’s in such a good mood today he doesn’t mind helping out.

“How much do you know about Mason Spaulding?” Daniel asks him seriously.

“Well, seeing as I did all the background research for you when you were trying to woo him into letting Mode cover his big return to the fashion world, I’d say a lot,” Kurt answers, a little confused as to where this conversation is headed.

“And you spoke to him a few times, yes?” Daniel doesn’t give Kurt a chance to answer before he adds in a rush, “Do you think he liked you?”

“I suppose he…, “Kurt stops himself and asks, puzzled, “Daniel, what is going on?”

“Kurt, his interview is scheduled for _this_ weekend.” Daniel’s looking at him like this reminder should send Kurt into a panic as well, but Kurt already knows this. He’s the one who scheduled the damn thing.

“And…?” Kurt says, completely frustrated now.

“You haven’t heard, have you?” Daniel sighs, and presses his fingers to his temples.

Now they’re getting somewhere. “Daniel, why don’t you start at the beginning?”

“Last night at Wilhelmina’s cocktail party, Holly became very ill and had to be rushed to the hospital. They think its food poisoning, and the doctor said she’ll be in for at least a few days.”

 _Now_ Kurt understands the panic. Holly Holiday is Mode’s top Features writer. Kurt’s always found her to be a little obnoxious and far too full of herself, but he supposes the number of industry awards hanging on her wall give her the right to be.

It took _months_ of late nights, phone calls, and meetings to get Mason to even agree to the interview in the first place and even longer to get everything arranged. Trying to reschedule it now would be disastrous.

“Oh, God,” Kurt says, and Daniel lets out an exasperated huff of breath as Kurt finally understands what the problem is.

This interview is a huge feather in Daniel’s cap, much to Wilhelmina’s irritation, and Kurt knows that she will be all over Daniel if this falls through. Later, Kurt will think about how coincidental it was that it was only Holly who got sick at a function hosted by Wilhelmina, but for right now, he’s gearing up to help Daniel figure a way out of this mess.

“I’m sure I still have copies of my research somewhere in here.” Kurt stands to start his search. “I can contact Mr. Spaulding’s assistant to see if we can push it back a bit. Maybe you can talk to Holly’s doctors…” Kurt’s in full swing now, pulling out his Blackberry to retrieve the contact information.

“Kurt.”

“I mean, illness happens, right? Surely he will understand. He can’t be that unreasonable.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Daniel practically shouts.

 “We need to get moving now, Daniel.” For someone who practically ran into his office a few minutes ago, Daniel’s not jumping into action like Kurt thinks he should be.

Kurt’s already ten steps ahead in his mind, so when Daniel starts talking again, he doesn’t quite catch what he says.

“What was that?”

Daniel smiles at Kurt and says slowly, “I want _you_ to do the interview, Kurt.”

_What?_

Kurt’s not sure how long he stares, but it’s long enough that Daniel actually asks if Kurt’s okay.

Kurt’s not sure how to answer that. This might just be the biggest thing that has ever happened to Kurt. Some writers spend their entire careers never getting the chance to write a featured story, and this one is sure to be the biggest one of the year. Kurt has rarely even allowed himself to dream this big, let alone believe it could ever happen.

Shaking his head to bring him back to the present, Kurt says faintly, “Daniel…are you sure?”

Daniel’s smile widens as he reaches out to put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “You’re a great writer, Kurt. You can do this; I know you can.”

Kurt takes a breath and lets the words sink in. Daniel’s right; he can do this.

“Thank you, really… I won’t let you down.”

Kurt finally lets go of the panic that had gripped him and enjoys the moment. He can’t wait to tell Noah. Tonight they can celebrate; it will be perfect, amazing really…

“…send a car over so you can go home and pack.” Kurt starts dreaming of all the ways he and Noah can celebrate, and misses the fact that Daniel’s talking again.

“I’m sorry, Daniel. What was that?”

“I asked how long will it take you to find all your notes. I’ll have a car run you home so you can pack. You’ll need to hurry; we have to be on the road no later than twelve-thirty.”

 “I have to leave now? I thought the interview was on Sunday,” Kurt stutters, his elation turning to something hard in the pit of his stomach.

“The team’s heading to his farm in Connecticut today. We’re shooting his new collection tomorrow and he’s walking us through it tonight. I know Holly was planning on being there to hear what he has to say, and use it as a chance to talk to him outside of the formal interview. It sounds like a good idea, Kurt. Is there a problem?”

 _Just that I might ruin the best relationship of my life_ , Kurt thinks.

“No, it’s fine,” Kurt lies. “It makes perfect sense.” Pasting a smile on his face that he doesn’t feel, he adds, “Give me an hour to get everything together and take care of a few things, then I’ll be ready to go.”

“This is going to be great, Kurt,” Daniel says, and he gives Kurt a hard clap on the shoulder before he adds on his way out the door, “I’ll see you in Connecticut.”

Alone again, Kurt slumps back into his chair and wonders what he’s going to say to Noah.

~

Kurt waits as long as he can before he calls Noah. He finds the files he’s looking for pretty quickly, and then calls home and fills Carole in on what’s going on. She’s thrilled, of course; and says how proud she and Kurt’s dad are of him. Her enthusiasm lifts Kurt’s spirits—this really is the chance of a lifetime—at least for a few minutes.

When Kurt catches himself reorganizing the top of his desk for the second time, he knows he can’t hold off any longer. The car will be here in a few minutes and he braces himself for what he needs to do.

His hands are shaking as he picks up his phone; every argument he ever had with Walter about choosing his work over them flooding his mind. The memories of being told he was selfish to expect Walter to just wait around until Kurt had time for him still make him flush with shame all these months later. And he didn’t expect that, but Walter never seemed to want to do anything except wait. He just wanted to have a relationship where he didn’t have to choose, but maybe that’s too much to ask.

Noah answers on the first ring, worry heavy in his voice. This is the first time Kurt’s ever called him directly at work, and Kurt would be warmed by his concern if he didn’t know where this conversation was headed.

“Is everything alright?”

“No. Well, yes; I mean…everything’s fine,” Kurt rambles. “It’s just that Daniel just asked me to fill in for one of our writers who’s taken ill. It’s a really big deal, actually. I’m interviewing a big designer for our January Feature story. Normally that could take years to happen...”

Before he gets a chance to continue Noah cuts in. “That’s awesome, babe. You don’t sound very excited, though. Or are you still in shock?”

“I am kind of in shock, actually,” he says honestly. “Daniel has a car coming to pick me up in a few minutes.” Kurt pauses so that he can commit the sound of Noah calling him babe to memory and he takes long enough that Noah starts talking again.

“So no lunch again today, huh? That’s too bad; you’re going to need your strength tonight,” Noah adds in a heated whisper.

“Noah, please…that’s not it.” Kurt feels like he could throw up.

“What’s wrong?” Noah says, the worry back in his voice.

“The interview’s in Connecticut. I’m leaving in a few minutes and I’ll be gone all weekend.”

“Oh.”

“I’m so sorry, Noah. I know it’s last minute. I really wanted to…I was looking forward to seeing you.” Kurt’s voice is trembling as he tries not to cry and, in the silence, he waits for Noah to tell him he’s not worth the trouble.

“That sucks,” Noah says. “But you’re worth the wait.” Then, in the same heated whisper as before he adds, “I was really looking forward to finishing what you started on the elevator.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kurt says, the beginnings of relief starting to loosen the lump in his throat. Noah doesn’t sound upset, just disappointed. And he sounds like he still wants to see Kurt, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I’ll still be here when you get back. I mean, my right hand’s gonna be worn out, but I’ll manage.” Noah laughs as he says it, but then his voice turns serious. “Really, Kurt. You’re going to be great. I can’t wait to hear about it when you get back.”

“I’ll call you as soon as I’m back.” Kurt can’t believe how badly he misjudged Noah. “Thank you, Noah, for understanding.”

Noah wishes him luck again, and makes a joke about how he hopes Kurt does well so that he can be Noah’s ‘sugar daddy’. By the time the driver pokes his head in the door to let him know he’s here, Kurt’s actually laughing and the hum of anticipation is back. After all, he does have a lot to look forward to.

~

Connecticut is nothing like Kurt expects.

According to legend, Mason Spaulding is a cold, driven, exacting designer, who expected from his employees nothing short of the excellence he demanded from himself during his time helming industry mammoth _MS Designs_. The shock of his walking away from a multi-million dollar company five years ago has never really waned.

The man who comes to greet Kurt is warm, relaxed, and welcoming. Kurt had prepared an impassioned plea in his head to defend his competency in replacing Holly, but Mason just says he’s glad to finally get to meet Kurt in person after all the phone calls it took to get this set up.

Mason seems to like the idea that Kurt is a fresh, new writer, because that is how he feels about his collection. It takes Kurt about ten minutes into the walkthrough to throw out all the questions he had preplanned in his mind and decide to just roll with it. As Mason walks the staff of Mode through his comeback collection, he speaks about each innovative and original piece with a passion that reminds Kurt of when Noah talks about his music.

Kurt’s starting to feel like this is too easy, that a hard hitting journalist should be working hard to pull deep, soul searching answers out of the people they talk to. Maybe it’s that Mason’s finally ready to talk about why he walked away and why he’s ready now for a comeback. Whatever the reason, Kurt’s taking it all in and spends most of the evening typing up his thoughts, impressions, any bit of information he’s picked up that he thinks he’ll want for later.

He knows the focus for Saturday is the photo shoot of the collection itself, but Kurt saw it yesterday so he has all the information he feels he needs about it for the story. The formal part of the interview isn’t until tomorrow, so Kurt uses his free time to take a walk around the picturesque rustic property that Mason has found peace in and drawn inspiration from.

He heads past the barn, and around a small chicken coop that’s home to the oddest looking hens Kurt’s ever laid eyes on. Kurt’s been living in New York for a long time, but he did spend his early years in a pretty rural part of Ohio, and he can never remember seeing multicolor chickens that seem to have _fur_ rather than feathers. Apparently there are even designer chickens. He supposes a man like Mason Spaulding would want nothing less.

When he crests over the hill, he sees Mason himself standing near a large, fertile garden, which is surprising, because in Kurt’s entire time working in the fashion industry, he has never seen a designer not try to control every aspect of a photo shoot for their designs.

As Kurt gets closer he sees that Mason is talking to a man wearing coveralls and wiping his brow with a red handkerchief. When he leans in and kisses the man, who Kurt now realizes must be his partner—the elusive John Whitford, millionaire real estate developer—Kurt feels like he’s intruding on a private moment. They have never commented publicly on their relationship, even though they make no effort to hide it. It would be a huge scoop to get even one comment from him, but Kurt’s not willing to blow the camaraderie he’s managed to achieve with Mason for it, so he turns to leave.

“Kurt,” he hears Mason call out, and when he turns he sees him waving Kurt over. Mason introduces Kurt to John, and even though in every picture Kurt’s ever seen of the man he’s wearing tailored designer suits, he looks perfectly comfortable in his time worn coveralls.

Kurt comments on how lovely the garden is and how it reminds him of the one his mom used to have in their backyard when he was a kid, with tomatoes he could go and pick to eat right off the vine. John’s not near the talker that Mason is, but he does confess that for him it’s all about the fresh peppers he gets to enjoy.

Mason asks how Kurt’s spent his day, since he’s obviously not at the shoot. Kurt is honest in his answer that he wanted a better look at the property that has such an effect on the man he’s writing about. John chuckles at this, which confuses Kurt because it’s so very obvious that it does. He sees Mason roll his eyes and give an affectionate smile to his partner, before he turns to explain.

“He thinks it’s funny because he had to practically drag me out here at first. He likes to remind me that he knows what I need better than I do, especially when I think he’s wrong.”

“It looks like he was right, Mr. Spaulding. You seem very happy here.”

Mason looks thoughtful for a moment, like he’s just realized he’s talking to someone who’s being paid to expose him, and then he stares at Kurt like he’s trying to make up his mind about something. Kurt doesn’t look away, but he can feel the flush creeping up his neck at the scrutiny.

Mason must see what he needs because he briefly casts a look to John, who’s back to pulling weeds, before he looks back at Kurt and says quietly, “He saved me. I was drowning in trying to be everything everyone else wanted me to be. I forgot about what was important.”

“People want to know why I left? I hated it—all of it. A millionaire at the top of a business I had given everything I had to succeed in, and I was miserable. Then he came along and reminded me that there was so much more to be had out of life, and I was wasting it.”

Mason is a much more eloquent speaker than Burt Hummel ever will be, but Kurt can’t help but be reminded of the conversation he had with his dad just over a week ago.

“Do you know what the secret to a successful life is, Kurt?” Mason looks at him serenely. “Balance. When you have it, everything falls into place, and all the parts of your life are better because of it.” He gives Kurt a big, genuine smile. “I hope it doesn’t take you thirty years to figure it out like it took me.

Kurt thinks that even just a few weeks ago, he wouldn’t have understood the wisdom that Mason was trying to impart. Now, as he thinks about a man in a red apron convincing him that he wants the mayo, he’s a little closer to understanding. His heart feeling like it’s too big for his chest, Kurt replies, “I’m getting there.”

~

Mason takes some time to show Kurt around the rest of the property, and even though Kurt does ask some direct questions related to the article, mostly it feels like talking to a new friend. Mason certainly seems to enjoy talking about himself, but he’s also interested in getting to know Kurt. He asks about Kurt’s schooling, why he wanted to be a writer, why he’s interested in the fashion industry. He even gets Kurt to talk a little about Noah, and Kurt blushes bright and hot the entire time. Kurt’s a little embarrassed at the attention, but Mason’s really easy to talk to. When they part ways back at the house, Mason actually thanks him for the chat and tells him that he sees a bit of himself in Kurt.   It’s a little arrogant, but Kurt takes it as a compliment all the same.

Kurt stays up late writing and organizing his notes, and when he and Daniel arrive for the actual formal interview Sunday morning, there’s really not a whole lot left to ask.

When Mason enters the room, he shares a rather formal handshake and subdued greeting with Daniel, but when he turns to Kurt, he gives a hearty “Good morning,” and hands Kurt a small basket of fresh picked tomatoes, “from John.” Kurt can’t help but laugh and picks one up and takes a bite right out of it. Kurt looks over at Daniel to find him gaping at him like he can’t decide if Kurt’s an idiot or some kind of genius.

Their interview time is much shorter than they had cleared time for, Kurt asking about a few things for clarification or needing a few extra details.

When Kurt announces that he has all he needs and thanks Mr. Spaulding for his time, Mason stands and crosses the room to rest a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and says, “I’ve told you to call me Mason, and if you find yourself needing anything else, feel free to give me a call. Take care of yourself, Kurt.” He then gives a brief nod to a dumbfounded Daniel and sweeps out of the room.

Daniel’s looking at Kurt like he’s not sure what just happened when his assistant sticks her head in to hand Daniel a stack of photos and tell him he’s needed back at the shoot. Daniel mutters under his breath something about being stuck in hillbilly hell for the rest of the day and turns to tell Kurt he’ll catch up with him later.

Without thinking, Kurt blurts out, “Would it be okay if I head back to the city? I’ve got all I need here, and there’s no reason for me to stick around. We can talk back at the office tomorrow.”

Daniel gives him a distracted nod as he steps out and Kurt sits back in his chair and looks at the stack of notes in front of him and thinks of the laptop sitting in his room back at the guest house. As he heads back to pack up his things, he knows he should be gearing up for a late night session back at the offices of Mode. Closing his eyes, Kurt pictures a bright smile, and warm eyes, and—right now—there’s only one place he wants to be and one person he wants to see.

He finds a driver who’s willing to drive him back to the city early and, as soon as his phone is able to pick up a signal, Kurt dials Noah’s number.

“Hey, babe,” Noah answers.

At the sound of Noah’s voice Kurt’s eyes start to sting, which is ridiculous, seeing as it’s only been forty-eight hours since he last talked to him, but after this weekend it feels like it’s been a lifetime.

“Are you at home?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah, I just got back from rehearsal with Sam. How’s work going?”

Kurt doesn’t answer, instead asking, “Can I come over?”

“Yeah, sure. Where are you?” Noah asks.

“Heading back to the city. I finished early.”

“How soon can you be here?” Noah asks, and the tone of his voice makes Kurt’s heart pound.

“”I’m about thirty minutes out. Is that okay?”

“More than okay.” Noah laughs. “Don’t you need to go back to the magazine first? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining.”

Kurt doesn’t even hesitate before he answers, “It can wait.”

“Good,” is Noah’s reply. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Same here,” Kurt answers honestly. “I’ll see you soon.”

All things in balance.


End file.
